


In a bit of a bind

by LewdCookies



Series: Edge of the Old Republic [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Sensory Deprivation, Titjob, blindfold, titwank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: When he wanted to meet an old 'acquaintance' to talk business, this was the last thing he expected to happen.Story set in the Star Wars Old Republic setting.





	In a bit of a bind

While he had to admit to himself that he had been in a fair share of binds this one was perhaps slightly above the norm. The very last thing he had expected after having reached out to an old ‘acquaintance’ of his was to be tied up with his arms above his head. It made him feel like a twi’lek slave. The fact that he’d then been blindfolded and stripped naked might have added to the indignity of it all. But the fact was it hadn’t been the first time it had happened. Although then the reasons as to why had been somewhat different.

With the blindfold around his eyes, he couldn’t really tell where he was right now. The metal floor underneath him felt cold underneath the front soles of his bare feet. The heels lifted off the ground in the awkward position he was standing in. The muscles in his arms were beginning to ache now as they were tied above his head around the wrists. The rope tied strongly enough to dissuade him from any attempts at trying to break free. All he could hear was the slight hum of an air conditioning unit and the faint swoosh of its fans as it fed cold air into the room. He shivered slightly, and he could feel the sensations of goosebumps across his back and arms as he felt the cool air brush against his flushed skin.

His mouth felt dry and parched and never seemed to regain its moisture regardless of how many times he swallowed. He could feel the faint layer of sweat that covered his body as his entire body seemed to be on the verge of burning up. Between his legs his member felt like it had a will of its own as it pulsed and throbbed intermittently. An obvious side effect of what he almost assumed was Zeltron pheromones that was running through his system and wreaking havoc. The source had to be either an injection he hadn’t noticed earlier or released through the air condition previously.

Suddenly he heard a door slid open behind him and the sound of hard boots entering the room.  
“My apologies for keeping you waiting. Business always takes precedent as I’m sure you can understand,” the female voice came from behind him. For a moment he tried craning his head to look over his shoulder until he realized how pointless that was. He felt a gloved fingertip drag a long line down his chest.  
“I see the drugs have been taking on well,” she said bemused.  
He involuntarily shuddered when he felt a hand grasp hold of his member.  
“I wouldn’t try to struggle too much. Who knows what happen if you did.”  
“Do you do this to all of your visitors or is this a special occasion?”  
“I see your dry wit hasn’t left you, despite your predicament,” her voice still had a bemused tone to it. She then continued talking.  
“You and are very much alike, we put our people and our duty before ourselves.”  
She had walked behind him, now speaking softly into his ear while her gloved hands roamed over his bare chest and abdomen.  
“But as we both know duty chips us away and reshapes us, depriving us of our own needs… our wants...”  
One of her hands encircled his shaft gently, slowly pulling down on it. He moaned quietly under his breath in response.  
“Our… desires.”  
“You might have gotten some things wrong in this case,” he replied with a slight scoff. His voice wavering very slightly as he spoke. Trying very hard not to let sensations coming from between his legs take control of him. Or the urges that was now boiling furiously inside him.  
“Ah yes, I have heard about your little friendly competition with that Chandra-Fan friend of yours. Last time I heard he was in the lead.”  
“Well I’ve been busy,” he replied as cocksurely as he could before he gritted his teeth as her experienced hand worked on his shaft. He heard her tut briefly.  
“What’s this? My, my you really are driven ragged, aren’t you? No time recently to take care of… things?”  
“As I said. I’ve been slightly,” he gasped loudly as he felt a finger touch the tip and continued hoarsely, “Busy.”  
“Well, that hardly seems fair, does it?” he could hear she was obviously enjoying herself as she continued talking, “We who do so much for our people and others can sometimes not be given a moment to ourselves.”  
He felt her hand slowly stroking the throbbing shaft and he gritted his teeth and breathed through his nose as not to groan out loud again. His reaction making her chuckle softly before she went on.  
“But here… here we are very much alone and unburdened by such things as duty and obligation. Here we are free to… indulge ourselves.”  
In this case it’s mostly you who gets to indulge yourself. Probably with a couple of a dozen cameras watching the proceedings, he thought grimly.  
“If you released me, then we really could indulge ourselves. But that is not happening isn’t it?”  
“Of course not,” she replied with an amused chuckle, “It was you after all who came to me and not vice versa.”  
“Even then I wouldn’t have done all this.”  
“But you certainly do have a lot of nerve coming to me after all you’ve done,” there was a sudden tinge of anger or resentment in her voice.  
“I felt it was necessary-”

His reply died in his throat and turned into a long groan as he suddenly felt her soft lips against the very sensitive crown of his member. Followed by a sharp hiss as one of her now gloveless hands grasped his scrotum while her tongue licked the underside of the shaft. The fingers on her other hand cupping the crown, the sensation seemed to make the shaft only harder. Behind his eyes he could see explosions of light as a lightning storm of sensations rushed up his spine and into his brain. Her tongue slowly made its way down the shaft and soon he could feel her lips engulf one of his nuts. But that was a brief feeling before her tongue wandered up the shaft once more.

As he felt her lips suddenly engulf the crown it felt as if all the air in his lungs was being pushed out at once as he groaned. The sound almost sounding beastial in nature. The sensation of her hot and wet mouth around the aroused and sensitive tip was beginning to become too much for him. His whole shaft throbbed as he felt the tip of her tongue caress the underside of it and the glans itself. His eyes clamped shut behind his blindfold by pure reflex as he felt her apply suction to it as the shaft slid deeper into her mouth. His hands were balled into painfully tight fists above his head, the weary muscles suddenly getting a rush of energy. He could only imagine her looking up at his reaction with amusement as her cheeks were caving inwards in the process. She took her time with this, her hands putting enough pressure on his member and balls as not to allow him to climax.

As she let go, leaving him teetering at the edge of a release. He panted hard and cursed her silently under his breath for leaving him hanging once more.  
“You know,” he managed to get out between gasping breaths. Trying very hard to keep his voice as casual as possible. Despite the furnace of urges raging inside him, “If you would let me down I’m sure we could make things far more enjoyable for both of us. Which I’m sure you’re well aware off.”  
He was pretty sure his gambit was going to fail but decided it was worth trying regardless. Her plan for him was slowly beginning to dawn on him. For a revenge plan it certainly was a strange choice but he could see the reasons why at the same time. Trying to shatter his pride and reputation at the same time. A part of him figured he had to play along for the time being. But he knew at the same time he had try to keep up appearances and not to come off too willing or submissive. He had not come this far in his life by playing a simpering coward and was not going to do it any time soon either. No, for now he’d have to grin and bear it and see how far his resistance and determination would take him. Even if was becoming increasingly difficult.

She laughed at him, her laughter carrying a sharp tinge to it.  
“I’m impressed,” she replied, her voice changing position as she walked around him.  
“But no, you are staying right where you are. I am not becoming yet another one of your conquests.”  
He felt her press up against her, suddenly realizing that she was naked or at least topless as her breasts pressed into his side. Her nipples feeling like a pair of sharp nubs against his skin.  
“You should know that I’ve wanted to have you under my thumb for a very long time. And now that you are here, by your own volition even, how could I let such a chance slip me by?”  
She copped a generous feel of his rear suddenly, making him jump in place.  
“So all that talk about needs and indulgences didn’t really mean anything?” he asked with a hint of curiosity.  
“Oh no,” she replied smugly. He imagined her shaking her head in the process, “I certainly do have needs I want to indulge.”  
She gave his shaft a hard squeeze, as if to make a point. He hissed sharply through gritted teeth.  
“Such as the need to watch you squirm. I will love watching you squirm even more while I break you,” Her voice had taken a slightly malicious tinge to it, “In the end you will be begging for more. In fact I do not care what it will be, only that you beg.”  
“I doubt that,” he replied before gasping as he felt his shaft being squeezed and stroked roughly.  
He heard her chuckle amusedly while moving around slightly. His ears trying to track her every movement around him. But he was not having much success as the noise of the AC drowned out the sound of her breathing. Not to mention the sound of his rapidly beating heart feeling loud in his ears.

He froze as he all of a sudden felt something warm and soft engulfing his member. It took him a few seconds to realize she had placed the thing between her breasts. He breathed in sharply and his toes curled inwards as she slowly began rubbing her breasts against the thing. While it had not been the first time a woman had done this to him. But the sensory deprivation of being blindfolded as well as the aphrodisiacs running rampant in his system the sudden boost in sensations was very sharp and noticeable. He steeled himself as his member continued to throb painfully. The exertion of holding himself back as she gleefully rubbed her breasts against his member beginning to make itself shown on him. His blindfold was getting damp from sweat. He could feel sweat run down his back, before it uncomfortably settled in the crack of his rear. His body felt like it was rapidly going to overheat. All the while his aroused mind was assaulted by the soft and somewhat squishy sensation around his shaft as her breasts squeezed and rubbed against it. The sensation increasing in intensity as he could feel the shaft becoming slicker in the process, from either saliva or smeared precome.

Suddenly the soft feeling of her breasts around his shaft disappeared, leaving him panting heavily. His member continued to throb between his legs in almost synchronous rhythm with his heartbeat. He was coming dangerously close to the edge again. But at the same time she didn’t want to give him the release that he was almost desperately craving. Apparently knowing every trick in the book on how to keep him continuously on the edge. Short of clamping a ring around the base of the shaft. His heart sounded like a war drums in his ears and every muscle in his limbs was by now aching with exertion. All those feelings were numbed slightly by the rush of adrenaline and endorphin.  
“You certainly are tenacious,” he heard her say, a very slight tinge of awe in her voice.  
“Not the first time I’ve been tortured,” he retorted between heavy gasps of breath.  
“No, I would not think so,” she replied as a matter of factly.  
He gasped slightly when he felt her blow cool air on his member, the thing twitching in response. Hearing her chuckle again, imagining in the back of his mind a sly smirk on her face as she watched him squirm repeatedly. Then he suddenly felt her lips around the tip of his shaft as she once more engulfed his member into mouth. Her tongue teasing the underside of shaft as she pushed it deeper and deeper inside her mouth.

Suddenly he felt her nose brush up against his pubic hair as she managed to take his decently sized member down her throat. Her tongue rubbing up against the underside of the shaft. He could feel the muscles in her throat work as she rapidly swallowed to further goad him. Meanwhile, he could almost see the smug look on her face as he could do nothing but ball his fists together. Trying almost desperately not to climax and subject himself to her. She pulled off his member, and he heard her gasping for air briefly. A smug smile of his own brushing over his lips at her reaction. He held his tongue at making a glib reaction, not wanting to anger her more than he might already have. She resumed her work at a more slovenly pace with her mouth and hands. Alternating her hands to keep up pressure around the base of the shaft to prevent any sudden accidents. He was by now grinding his teeth and his breath was rapid and shallow. He almost imagined she could see his heart rapidly beating in his chest if she looked close enough. His body was drenched in sweat practically from head to toe. His nose could pick up the musky aroma of sweat and pheromones that surrounded him. Had the room been any colder he imagined you could see steam rising off him. Down between his legs she gleefully kept alternating her pace, going fast for a moment before slowing down when she could feel and hear him getting close. He ground the soles of his feet against the floor out of frustration. His toes rubbing against it, the joints cracking slightly. She pulled off his member, one hand slowly stroking it with an iron grip.  
“You know you can end it with just a word,” she said with a dominating tone, “Just give in and I’ll give you exactly what you want.”  
His response was to laugh at her, even if that turned into a slightly pained wheeze as she squeezed his balls between her fingers.  
“Seems like I underestimated you,” she said before he could feel her mouth around his shaft again as she resumed her work. Sending more waves of now almost agonizing pleasure into his brain. By now he was wondering how long he would be able to hold out.

He had no idea for how long she continued working on his member. Having by now lost the track of time beneath the almost overbearing haze of lust and need that clouded his mind. He could feel it boiling inside him, an almost painful pressure that simply kept building in intensity, fueled by the aphrodisiacs that was still running rampant in his system. He knew that if he held back any further things might just be fatal for him. It hadn’t been the way he envisioned that he would die by any regards. But at the same time he could not show himself as weak for her so he continued to grit his teeth and hold on. He summoned every last ounce of his will to hold himself back. His hands were feeling numbs and his arms ached painfully as well as his legs. He was covered in sweat and his body was trembling slightly from all the pent up arousal. His breathing was ragged, each breath feeling like a massive effort to make. His mouth felt like the deserts of Tatooine. The blindfold around his eyes was by now completely soaked with sweat and felt more like a wet rag against his eyes. The sweat soaked piece of cloth making his eyes sting slightly. Down between his legs she continued her arduously slow oral assault on his shaft. Her hands slowly squeezing and stroking it as her lips and tongue teased every sensitive pulsing inch of it.

Then all of a sudden she stopped, and he felt her lips detach from his member. He breathed a quick sigh of relief and then thought he almost heard her make an annoyed sound.  
“I must say I’m impressed at your tenacity. You have certainly held your own.”  
He heard her rise up on her feet again and could then hear her soft footsteps as she walked away. Suddenly he felt the rope that held him upright slackening. Sinking down onto his feet, his tired knees suddenly giving out under him as his heels made contact with the floor. He felt a stab of pain in his shoulders as they took the brunt of his weight instead of his legs. But the feeling was temporary as he suddenly felt his naked rear come into contact against the cold metal floor. The sensation sending a wave of relief through him as more and more of his flustered skin came into contact with the cold surface. Soon he was lying prone on the floor, his hands still tied together and held slightly above his head. He heard the footsteps move up to him again. In the back of his mind, he knew he should try something in an effort to escape. But with his whole body feeling like he had just ran a marathon and with the drugs still running in his system. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get very far. His heart still pounded furiously in his chest and trying to move even slightly was a huge effort. The only thing he could do was to move into the most comfortable position as possible.  
“Fortunately, you are worth far more to me alive than dead,” she stated calmly.  
He felt something brush by his inner thigh briefly. Through the soggy blindfold he could see the slightly blurred outline of her sitting between his legs. His member a throbbing durasteel bar between them.  
“And to show that I am not completely heartless,” she continued. He wanted to retort, but his mouth was far too dry so the only noise he made was a dry wheeze.  
“I will let you come. I am having you undergo a medical examination just to see if there’s been any lasting damage.”  
He grunted in pain when he felt a pair of fingers encircle his member. The thing still throbbing in rhythm with his heartbeat as she began stroking it gingerly. The pressure in his balls had by now reached its breaking point as she kept up a steady and almost clinical pace with her stroking.

It felt as if a knot had suddenly become undone inside him as his balls pulled themselves as close as they physically could towards his body. Making him grunt in pain from the uncomfortable feeling. He gasped audibly and he threw his head back as the climax thundered into him. The heels of his feet dug into the floor as best they could while his legs tensed up. His toes curling inwards in the process. Between his legs he could feel his member twitch repeatedly as it began dumping his long pent-up seed. The liquid splattering wetly across his chest and stomach as it was violently pumped out. Behind his closed eyes it felt as if he was watching planets explode in a massive light show. Meanwhile his breath felt like it got caught in his throat as his whole body went stiff as a lance.

Just as quickly the massive orgasm faded away. His entire body went limp and soft as a noodle as every muscle in his body relaxed. The post orgasmic tingle rushing in to fill the void. He faintly heard her stand back up and could see her outline stretch over him. He realized she must’ve untied his hands as he suddenly felt the rope around his wrists go slack. The arms fell limply to his side and his fingers began tingling uncomfortably as blood began flowing through the digits again. He saw the outline of her stand up again and it looked as she was looking down on him briefly. She went over to a nearby table and picked something up before casually throwing it towards him. By the sound of the impact on the floor and the subsequent sound of sloshing liquid he figured it must have been a bottle of water meant for him.  
“Well done Merros. You certainly are made out of sterner material than I had imagined,” Farwalker said, “I will give you some time to rest. After that, you and I are going to talk.”  
By the tone of her voice, it sounded to him that the woman was slightly impressed by him. But he wasn’t too sure, his mind far too exhausted. Too weary to say anything he just lay on the floor, breathing as deep as he could. Ignoring the burning feeling in his lungs. With an unsteady and slightly unresponsive hand, he pulled the blindfold up from his eyes. Squinting slightly as strong fluorescent light assaulted his eyes. The last thing he saw was the backside of Farwalker as she strode out the room, the door smoothly sliding shut behind her. After that everything went black as fatigue sunk its claws into him and he fell asleep on the floor.


End file.
